Wraith
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Vampirella always needs to find her obsessions, to see if they actually exist. Her new obsession is the Wraiths. That wouldn't end well... Not to be taken seriously!


**Transformers Humanized because the Wraith wouldn't be as threatening if they're normal Transformers.  
References to Thundercats, Thor and Sonic. I don't own these. Obviously.  
Some things may not be correct coz I've not seen it in ages. **

* * *

Wraiths. I always wanted to just run my fingers through their hair to see if it's messier than mine. Highly doubt it, but still it would have been worth a try. So. When I got my Thundercat obsession, I dragged the Elite Guard on a wild goose chase to find them. We eventually succeed We crash landed on Third Earth and found them then. Same thing happened with the Mobians too. So guess what I just so had to do.

"V you cannot be serious!" I told Mirage about my newest obsession. He didn't seem to thrilled.  
I sighed. "But Mirage though!" That was the best persuasive technique I had.  
"But no though!"  
I crossed my arms. "Give me one good reason why not."  
"Hmm let's see. Well there is the fact that they drain the life out of people."  
"Humans." I corrected him.  
"In case you hadn't noticed..." That's all he needed to say.  
I paused, wondering what I could say next. "Apart from that."  
Mirage had that look on his face that meant _'Can't we have a serious conversation for once?' _and I shot back a look that meant _'Nope'_

"Jazz! We're going out to find Wraiths!" Mirage said entering the main room. I was sat on his shoulder with a victory grin.  
Jazz left his work immediately and turned to face Mirage. "We're doing what now?"  
"Blame V! If we get the life drained from us, it's her fault."

I washed the ice-cream out of my hair, and then we were ready to go. You know what Wraith's remind me of? Algrim. They don't look the same, but they kinda resemble each other in a vague sort of way.  
"Todd the Wraith reminds me of Paul Stanely." I came out with.  
"Why? Because they both have a star around their eye?" Shockwave asked. I nodded. Even though that's the only similarity between them.  
"If we have to run into a Wraith, I hope it's him." Said Mirage. I couldn't agree more.

I yawned. We hadn't even located a Hive yet.  
"Ya do know it's highly unlikely that we'll actually find one, right?" Jazz asked.  
"Yeah I know." I sighed. Oh well, at least we tried.  
There was a beep. "Found-one-I-have-no-idea-who's-in-it-but-there's-one-here!" Blurr showed me the screen.  
I jumped up and cheered. "Whoop whoop! Bwuahaha in your face Jazz!"  
Skywarp walked up to us. "OK here's the plan. We warp there, we see a Wraith, we warp back! Deal?!"  
I sighed. "Deal."

Haha Sheffield United's last match only had 8,000 people there! Sorry, that had nothing to do with the story. But that's funny! Hahaha!  
"There's one!" I pointed. His back was turned. I moved closer, servos out in front of me, trying to either poke or brush my fingers through his hair. But I tripped and fell into him. "Scrap!"  
He turned round quickly. "How did you get here?!" Wow I love the Wraith's voices!  
"Erm, we warped?"  
Skywarp joined me. "Why? Why do that?"  
"I tripped." I took more notice of the Wraith then. He had a black star tattooed around his eye...Oooh. "OMG IT'S TODD THE WRAITH!"  
"How do you know me?" Wow this Wraith is full of questions.  
I had no idea how to answer that. How did we know him? I had no memory of finding out about these. I just always have. Although to be honest, I didn't have much of a memory about anything right now. The previous morning, I bashed my head on my bed while trying to get a CD. Yeah, don't ask. It was Iron Maiden, Brave New World, but that makes no difference...Oh scrap I forgot to get the CD.

So we ended up in one of those Wraith cells. Not because of Todd, but because of some others that found us. There was me, Skywarp and Perceptor. Everyone else had the sense to stay in the ship.  
"Thanks V." Skywarp was sat in the corner.  
"You didn't have to come!"  
"Yes I did!"  
I paused. "Oh yeah."  
"Why the Wraiths? What's so special about the Wraiths? Is that even the plural of Wraith?" Perceptor asked. "It sounds like someone with a lisp saying _race._"  
True. It does. "OK well** you** didn't have to come!"  
"Well excuse me for thinking you would have the sense to not fall into one. How stupid of me!" An argument with Perceptor. This was bound to be interesting.  
"Well you should have known better." Was my comeback.  
"Have you finished yet?" I heard that awesome voice say. Turns out a Wraith was watching us the whole time.  
"In a minute!" Yelled Perceptor to the Wraith, before turning back to me. "You have no consideration for anyone but yourself!"  
Skywarp was still in the corner, laughing at us two arguing. It was very rare for Perceptor to argue like this.  
"You. Didn't. Have. To. Come!"  
Perceptor looked proper mad at me. "Oh like anyone would have trusted you alone!"  
"Well at least I would have been in this mess on my own wouldn't I! And you'd have been in the ship safe as usual!" Coming back at him with the fact he hardly ever fights with us. He just waits behind and sorts out the damage afterwards.  
The Wraith moved forwards, letting us see every detail. It was the same one I fell into.  
"We wouldn't have to worry about things if you didn't always get us into danger like this!"  
The Wraith sighed. "That's OK. Continue."  
Skywarp stood up and walked closer to the bars to talk to the Wraith. But we weren't paying much attention to them.  
"You didn't have to stay! You could have left at any time!" When the Elite Guard changed, I did give everyone the opportunity to leave. No-one did. They all know that they could leave at any time without question.  
"Guys!" Skywarp shouted, getting our attention.  
"What?!" Both me and Perceptor yelled back.  
Skywarp flinched a little, before saying "We're escaping!"  
We paused. "Ooh."

Todd the Wraith let us contact the others first.  
**"Guys! I don't know if you're seeing this, but I fell into a Wraith and then we got captured but we're escaping now!"**

We were about to leave, when I turned back and asked something.  
"So, erm, about your hair."  
The Wraith glared at me. "Yes?"  
"Can I run my fingers through it?"  
Both Skywarp and Perceptor sighed.  
"Will it make you leave any quicker?" He asked.  
"YES!" Skywarp and Perceptor yelled.  
"Then, as the humans would say, _knock yourself out._"  
"Don't say that!" Said Skywarp. "She actually would."  
I ran my fingers through his hair..."Aww that's not fair!" His hair was so smooth.

We were on our way back to Cybertron. We were silent for the whole trip, until I said "So this person sent me a picture of the Daleks..."


End file.
